When The Day Met The Night
by xXxBANDxGEEKxXx
Summary: His lips touched hers for not even two seconds, but they both knew that those had to be the best two seconds of their lives. Closing his eyes, he let out the words she’d been waiting to hear for years, “I love you.”


****

A/N: This song was written by the amazing Panic at the Disco. Hopefully, you can tell that the moon is Jacob and that the sun is Nessie.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jake, Nessie, or this fantabulous song by PATD. But if I did, that would be AWESOME!**

**

* * *

**

3**rd**** POV**

Todaywas Nessie's 16th birthday, and Jake couldn't be more excited, maybe even more than she was about this important milestone in her life. Upstairs, she was getting ready for her big party with help from her mom and aunts.

**When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night **

**  
**Meanwhile, Jake couldn't be more nervous. Sure, he'd always been there for her and gone through everything with her, but what did she think of him? It was blatantly obvious that she adored him, but was there anything else? Would it be weird to her that he saw her as the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his life? Did she find it creepy that the guy who'd known her since the day of her birth was completely in love with her? He'd find out tonight.

**  
When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer **

**  
**No, of course she wouldn't because secretly, she was very much in love with him too. But she would never tell him that, for what if he didn't return the feelings? What if she was just his kid sister that he only looked after because he thought he had to? She didn't think she'd be able to handle that if it were true, but she'd find out tonight.

**  
When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)**

Finally, she was ready. Her dress was on, her makeup done, and her hair perfect. She couldn't wait. After slipping on her too high stilettos, she slowly made her way down the stairs of the beautiful Cullen mansion. Breaths caught, and gasps made their way out of the 

mouths of those waiting downstairs. Looking up at Jacob, a slight blush made its way onto her face. His mouth was slightly agape, his jaw hanging down just a little more than it should've been. "Absolutely gorgeous," was what he said, and that was all it took to have her heart beating at an insanely fast pace.

**  
In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night**

Making her way over to her father, he wrapped her up in an embrace that only a father can give their daughters. "You're so beautiful, so grown up. I couldn't be more proud," he whispered in her ear, pretending that no one else could hear. Smiling her biggest, she touched his face, giving him a silent thank you.

**So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"  
**

It was picture time. Her Aunt Alice would be taking care of all that. "Edward, Bella, get together with Nessie. It's picture time!" Quickly walking over to where Nessie stood with Edward, Bella joined their small group. Putting Nessie between them both, Edward and Bella both wrapped an arm around their daughter. Smiling their brightest, they looked at Alice, until they saw the flash signaling they could move. Everyone quickly gathered around, waiting for their turn with the birthday girl.

**  
So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."  
**

At last, it was Jake's turn. She slowly walked his way, with the slightest bit of apprehension. Was she really as beautiful as he made her feel? What if he was just saying that to make her feel better? But her worries were soon washed away, when she saw the awe and adoration shining in his eyes.

**Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love **

As the whole Cullen family made their way to the awaiting cars, Jacob ever so slyly grabbed Nessie's hand. Nessie looked up at him, and seeing the wary look on his face, gently squeezed his hand. Reassured, Jacob boldly offered to drive Nessie to the hall where the party would be taking place. After being given the OK, all of the couples got into their cars, and drove off. **  
**

**  
In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
**

Driving to the building, Jake snuck a glance over at Nessie. She was lost in her own thoughts staring out of her window as the trees sped by. "Ness..." he called. Quickly turning to look at him, she answered with a simple "Yeah?" "Well, I just wanted to let you know that you really look beautiful tonight." Grinning widely, she looked at him and gave him a quick smile and a silent thank you. Not noticing that they'd finally pulled up to the place, all she knew was that Jake's face was not even an inch away from hers. Seeing the indecision in his eyes, Nessie slowly leaned in to close the gap. His lips touched hers for not even two seconds, but they both knew that those had to be the best two seconds of their lives. Closing his eyes, he let out the words she'd been waiting to hear for years, " I love you."

**  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
**

**the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
**

Resting her forehead against his, her simple yet meaningful response was, "I love you too Jake."

**In the middle of... **


End file.
